A Forest Journey
by Kikiria Minerva
Summary: Hawkeye has an assignment. But what will happen when she abandons her initial assignment to investigate some trouble?  My first story! Please rate and review.


**A Forest Journey**

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had a mission. There were homunculi on the loose in the forest outside the slums of Kanama, no doubt after Fullmetal. He was the biggest trouble magnet she'd ever seen, and now she had to go save him again. From her vantage point up in the tallest tree, she saw Gluttony and Pride enter the forest a few miles west, headed toward the town. The east looked clear. She looked South toward Kanama and caught sight of Greed followed by Ed and two chimera, and on the other edge of the clearing she could see Al. She figured they might be able to handle themselves; she'd stick around in case there was any more trouble, though.

And when she looked north, she found trouble. To the north she could see a clearing with a giant boulder in the center, and to the east side of the clearing was a raging river. She could also make out the form of a small boy clinging to a branch in the middle of the river. She looked back south again and could see Ed had finally met the homunculi; he seemed able to handle himself so she made a decision and started heading north.

When she got to the clearing, the boy caught sight of her and called for help. She swam out to the middle of the river and met the boy. "Don't panic," she said. She told the boy to grab on to her shoulders, and then started swimming back. Halfway back to shore, though, the boy suddenly started getting heavier and heavier. She looked back and saw the boy was changing into a man. She couldn't hold the weight; she tried to make him let go, but the struggling made her sink faster. She wondered how a helpless little boy could possibly have transformed into a full-grown man who seemed intent on drowning her before she blacked out completely.

Next thing she knew, she was laying on the shore with a shadowy figure standing over her. As her eyes slowly cleared, she could see the figure more clearly. She recognized the face….the hair….the malevolent look in his eyes…. But no, it couldn't be! "Envy?" she asked. "The one and only, darling," he replied. "But…. Then why would you save me?" asked a very confused Riza. "None of your business," he replied. Truth was, he had gotten a glimpse of her slowly drifting to the bottom, and had thought it was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. Not that he'd admit it to anyone.

She got enough strength back to get to her feet and draw her gun. "Tell me, why are you here?" she demanded. He replied, "We're supposed to bring back the Fullmetal Pipsqueak. I doubt those other two buffoons can get the job done, so I came as backup. Plus, I was supposed to get rid of any opposition, so I devised the perfect plan to draw the stupid humans, such as you, to their death. I pretended to be a drowning little boy, and you won't BELIEVE how many people risked their lives to save me! You included, of course." "So," she countered, "why did you save me if you wanted me to drown?"

He just looked at her. He never realized how beautiful a woman could look dripping wet in the moonlight. Hawkeye noticed his hungry eyes boring into her, and added, "And what are you staring at?" Envy suddenly spoke, "Who do you fantasize about?" Hawkeye, caught off guard by the question, just stared at him. Envy transformed into Colonel Roy Mustang and asked, "Do you fancy your dark and handsome superior?" Transforming into Ed he asked, "Or maybe you like your men short, like the Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" He kept transforming into every kind of man you could imagine, and said, "I can be any man you want. Who do you want?" Hawkeye was so taken aback that all she could say was, "What are you doing, Envy?"

Envy decided he would just tell her the truth. "I want you. I want to know what you're like. I want to make you happy." Hawkeye couldn't believe what she was hearing. She remembered all the stories she heard about Envy being a heartless, merciless murderer. Envy was completely oblivious to this, though, and he continued to stare hungrily at Hawkeye. Suddenly, he remembered that he was superior, he was a homunculus, and he could do whatever he felt like whenever he felt like it. So, finally asserting his domination, he grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the side of the boulder. "I'm done playing games. I'll have you, and I'll have you now," he declared, and bent down and kissed her hard.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye was so stunned by the sudden forcefulness that she forgot to put up any resistance. She just stood there while Envy pressed her harder into the rock, and kissed her so forcefully it took her breath away.

Envy noticed her lack of resistance, and took it as encouragement. He grabbed her around the waist and climbed to the top of the boulder, which he noticed had a flat top. He laid her down in the middle of it and pinned her arms above her head, and straddled her hips so she couldn't move. She started struggling, wiggling her hips back and forth against her captor and straining her arms against his superhuman strength. This only made Envy want her more. The grinding of her hips against his, though involuntary on her part, was turning him on more and more. He imagined how her skin would glow in the moonlight against the grey backdrop of the boulder. He wanted to see for himself, so he tore off her military uniform. She was so surprised by his sudden move that she didn't resist at all. He was amazed at how beautiful she really did look; she positively glowed, and he wanted more.

He kissed her lips again, and then moved down to her neck, sucking on the spots he knew were usually most sensitive on women. Slowly, he made his way down to her chest, and kissed the middle of her chest before reaching under and unhooking her bra. He flung it out of the way, and stared at her beautiful full breasts. He sucked each of them in turn, then started moving down again, all the while leaving kisses along her belly. When he got to the top of her underwear, he slowly slid them down using his teeth.

Completely bared, Hawkeye could only wait in anticipation to see what he would do. He grew his tongue out longer, and started licking her wetness. She shuddered at every touch, and gasped when he suddenly inserted his tongue deep into her. She vaguely thought that she was doing something wrong, but her thoughts were so fogged with pleasure she couldn't think quite what it was. He grabbed her arms again, pinning them straight out, and grew two more arms to start caressing her chest. His legs pinned her legs flat, and he continued with his tongue administrations while she started to moan and shudder with the pleasure.

Suddenly, he pulled his tongue out and Hawkeye gave a different moan, this one of disappointment. But it was cut short when she felt his long, hard being suddenly slowly entering her. He started moving in and out, slowly so she could get used to it. After a few minutes, he increased the pace, and her moans got louder again. With every thrust, she lifted her hips to meet him, arching her back and shuddering with pleasure. He could tell she was getting closer, and bent down to suck her neck again. She was thrashing wildly from the force of the thrill, her body taking control as pleasure overtook her. Envy was close too, and kept increasing the pace, until Hawkeye, calling Envy's name, finally finished a second before Envy. He rolled to the side and let her catch her breath.

When her mind cleared again, she realized Envy had disappeared into the trees. She heard crunching footsteps headed toward the clearing, and quickly got dressed. Just in time, too, because as soon as she fastened the last button, in to the clearing walked Colonel Mustang. She immediately stood at attention, and Roy asked her how the mission was going. When this was mentioned, she suddenly remembered her original objective. She reported, "I located Fullmetal in a clearing a few miles south of here, accompanied by Greed and two chimeras. Alphonse was also there, but something seemed off about the whole situation. Gluttony and Pride were headed towards them, and he seemed able to handle himself. I then detected Envy in this clearing, and headed here to head him off."

"You fought Envy, by yourself?" Mustang asked, concerned. "…Yes," Hawkeye slightly hesitated before replying. Mustang, thinking the hesitation was from offense, amended by saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you easily handled him yourself. After all, no one else has better sight and tactics than you." "I am honored by the compliment, sir, but honestly it wasn't that hard. He saw me and….just ran away." "Well," replied Mustang, "I'm glad you're not hurt. And if Fullmetal is doing as well as you said we should really be getting back to Central."


End file.
